Family Ties
by KiyoshiMichi
Summary: When Petunia can no longer stand Harry, she sends him to some very distant relatives in America.  Rated for normal Addams behavior   t'is a yaoi


So... my first shot at anything involving the Addams family, who I completely adore, and so yeah... anyway, the end seems a little rushed but I've had finals so... screw you.

Warnings: It's the Addams family and me... put two and two together.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Addams Family or Harry Potter... duh...

* * *

Family Ties

HP/Addams Family X-over

by:

Kiyoshi Michi

"No, this is it! We can no longer stand the freak... you take him!"

Harry cowered behind the corner wall, staring at Petunia as she yelled into the receiver of the phone. Harry had no idea who she was talking to as there were not too many family members who even knew Harry existed, let alone that he was a freak of nature. Finally, she slammed the receiver down and glared at the small boy.

"You are going to America and out of our hair! Do not bother with belongings, just go!"

Harry was tempted to bitterly ask 'what belongings?' but was shoved out the door and told to wait for a cab. He sat on the doorstep, happy it was at least the middle of summer and he was not freezing to death. When the cab finally got there, the driver looked shocked then offered to allow the little boy to ride next to him. He asked all sorts of questions - 'where are your bags, little boy?' 'Aunt Petunia won't let me have stuff.' - 'Any money?' 'Aunt Petunia won't let me touch it.'

In the end, the driver dropped the boy off without a word about pay. He stood near the door of the airport, waiting for someone to get him, long after it started raining. Finally, a woman with very pale skin and in an old Gothic dress spotted him and smiled, making her way over to him.

"Hello, little boy... I imagine you are Harry?"

"Yes ma'am... you're very pretty, like a black widow."

She stared at him for a moment before simply smiling again, reaching out to take Harry's hand and take him into the airport.

"Tish, you have returned!"

Harry watched as a very distinguished looking man took the lady, who he learned was named Morticia, and kissed her hand before pulling her into a waltz. He smiled as they danced, just watching. He had never seen a couple act quite so in love as these two did and he had barely seen them together.

"Ah, Gomez, this is the boy I was telling you about. He is such a dear - he told me I was 'pretty like a black widow.'"

"Oh, a lady killer already?"

Harry only smiled and followed the two inside, looking around at the grand entrance. Everything was covered in spiderwebs and dark and gloomy. When he whispered 'Hideous... I love it...' Morticia and Gomez smiled to each other and led the boy onward to a sitting room, letting him sit on the worn sofa.

"Mother, who is this?"

"Wednesday... this is Harry. Your... very... distant aunt sent him to us. She says he is a 'freak.'"

"A freak... how?"

Morticia stopped and looked at Harry. After a moment, the little boy gestured for Wednesday to come closer, even though she was wielding a large cleaver. "Cut off my hand." It was strange to hear the words from the seven year old but even stranger to see him hold out his hand with a smile. After a quick look to her mother, Wednesday swung the cleaver down and severed Harry's hand.

Everyone held their breath.

Harry did not make a sound. Rather, he bent down and picked up his hand, holding it to the wrist. The family watched as the hand reattached itself and Harry flexed his fingers, everything back in working order.

"I can do more... but can't control it..."

How very strange, but the look Wednesday gave him said she was impressed and at least looking forward to 'playing' with Harry. And this went on for years, Harry being the very willing 'victim' in all their games but the savior of Pubert when he was born.

He learned more about his 'freakishness' as he went, none of it bothering him any longer since the Addams always made it so much more special. He got along with every single one of them, especially Morticia who did think of him as another son. It had all started with the black widow comment.

As he grew, Gomez seemed proud. Harry was a striking young man, tall with dark hair - which seemed to be Gomez's favorite part - and quite a 'lady-killer' though he had not (yet) actually killed a woman. But both Morticia and Gomez noticed a little quirk of Harry's that hardly bothered them. In fact, it seemed to make him that much more of an Addams.

Harry was undoubtedly gay.

* * *

"Harry, dear?"

"Yes, mother?"

Morticia loved that Harry had gotten so comfortable in the house as to call her 'mother.' How endearing. "We are having guests from England. Old family friends. Gomez said I should tell you this but their arrival is but a few hours away." He said this, of course, because the guests were all males that seemed to fall under Harry's particular tastes.

"Wonderful. By the way, I don't believe I have said so yet today but you are still as pretty as a black widow."

Morticia only smiled. This was a daily ritual of Harry's that he started when he was young. Who was she to make him stop something that caused no problems? Besides, what a lovely compliment it was to receive day in and day out as she grew older. She watched him walk away, joining Wednesday who was now a young woman and quite beautiful.

Harry compared her to a black mamba.

He had barely made it over to her when he was stabbed in the forehead with a large butcher knife. He blinked a few times and fell over, simply laying there for a few moments until he reached up and pulled the knife from his head. Harry stood up and handed it back with a smile, a very pleasing expression for him.

"You still manage to surprise me."

"You expect it and you know it."

Harry shrugged and wiped the blood from his healed forehead. "That may be so. Where would I be without your constant barage of pain?"

"Working as a lawyer."

"Don't speak of such horrors! The dreams I'll have at night... it causes me to shudder."

Wednesday smirked and they walked off together. Morticia shook her head when she saw the large ax in Wednesday's hand, behind her back. What a loving pair they grew up to be.

When that creepy doorbell rang, Harry was walking past the door. With a quick look around, he found Lurch to be nowhere in sight. Shrugging, Harry reached out and opened the door only to stop and stare at the men standing on the other side. Two older than him, one about the same age. Two with pale blonde hair, the other with a dark inky color. Harry shook his head to clear it and smiled invitingly.

"Hello. I imagine you are the guests mother was speaking of?"

"Yes?"

"Wonderful! Do come in and I shall get her and Gomez."

He waited until all three walked in the door before closing it and walking off to find Morticia. He, however, did not get very far before Wednesday pulled a surprise attack. The three men standing in the doorway all cringed when Harry fell over, a sword stuck horizontally in his lips, as if trying to bite it but it only went into his flesh.

Each looked confused when laughter burst forth from the supposed corpse. Harry stood back up and pulled the sword from his face, smiling like a loon. "Good one! Twice in the same day - I am impressed." He handed the bloodied sword back to Wednesday and left her with the three confused men, smirking at their expressions.

"Mother, the guests are here and I believe Wednesday has scared them already."

"Tres bon. Show them to the dining room. And the youngest... he is here for Wednesday."

"He must be a masochist. Oh, how dreadful!"

Harry walked away with a smile, leaving with such a flourish that Gomez, who just walked in, gave a hearty laugh. Harry finally made his way back to the group of men and bowed low, throwing an arm back for extra flair. "Come then! We are off to the dining room for Grandmama's homemade food."

They followed him without question to be seated in a dining room full of cobwebs and dark grey wood furniture. Harry took a seat near a window with broken glass, a small content smile on his face. Finally, Morticia and Gomez walked in, Wednesday, Pugsley and Pubert in tow.

"Ah, Lucius, Severus, how wretched you both look. And you brought Draco."

The taller blonde spoke first, nodding with a pleasant smile. "Of course. He had to meet his betrothed." Harry looked to Wednesday, who was staring at the boy named Draco. She was already fascinated by him. Harry smiled behind his hands and closed his eyes, taking in the smell of the eyes and stewed toads.

"Harry?"

He opened his eyes to look up at Morticia. "Yes?"

"You look as though you feel ill."

"I do. Such a pleasant feeling."

He got a raised brow from the dour looking man, but the taller blonde only shook his head in amusement. Harry made his decision then - he would go after that one.

* * *

"Ah, my boy, you are getting better!"

"Of course! You taught me."

Harry easily dodged the rapier that came at him, countering with an upperward slash in Gomez's face. He just barely missed his nose. He spun to avoid the thrown blade and watched as it slammed into the door just as Lucius opened it. The blonde raised a brow as Harry swung the blade behind him, tossing it up in the air so it cut open Gomez's shirt and landed in its place on the wall.

"That made a cut. Oh, I am so proud! Without even looking."

"What a man you have raised, Gomez. Good-looking and talented."

Harry had the decency to look away with a slight blush. He mumbled to Gomez and made his retreat, leaving the two men to give each other questioning looks. "How strange. Harry is not normally so... submissive."

"Really? Interesting."

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Beg pardon?"

"Go after him!"

Lucius raised a brow but left Gomez in his study to follow the only child with a strangely normal name. For that matter, the only regard in which he looked like either of them was his dark hair and his preference for dark-colored clothing. How intriguing. He found the male sitting in a large, dusty library reading a rather large tome.

"Harry?"

A slight twitch of the fingers was the only indication Harry had been startled and Lucius smirked to himself. The emerald eyes landed on him, one brow raised in question. It seemed he was a person of expression rather than actually speaking. Lucius could not tell if that was something he liked or not since Harry was quite... pleasing to look at, but at a wonderful voice as well. "A dilemma."

"What is?"

"Oh, forgive me. My never quite there sanity is slipping." Harry let out a delightful laugh. "Now then, what are you reading?"

"A book on torture methods."

"Interesting. For the bedroom, I presume?"

Harry only smirked and rested his chin in the palm of his hand, closing the book with a flick of his finger. Lucius hardly noticed this feat as by the time it was finished, he had already pulled the younger male into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Oh, she looks so pretty."

"Oh yes, but if she keeps this up, she'll take away from the true 'bride' in this situation."

"True, true. She's already married."

Wednesday turned to look at the old women behind her, staring blankly at them until they shut up. When she turned back around, Draco had a brow raised. "They were speaking ill of me because they think I am trying to take away from my brother's day."

"Hmm... so many dreadful things I love, but I can't stand old gossips. But I do have to agree on one thing."

"And that would be?"

Draco grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips to press a kiss to the knuckles with a smile. "You are frighteningly beautiful." Wednesday smiled, a habit she recently picked up, and turned to watch her brother kiss her own husband's father. She shook her head in amusement when she saw some blood on her brother's lips and Lucius looking slightly confused.

She would have to tell poor Lucius that Harry liked to bite.

* * *

So yeah... there ya go. Had to get it out...


End file.
